A Cahill Reunion WITH KIDS
by Eliana311
Summary: Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Sinead, Hamiliton, Jonah are meeting after a 6 years. Now they have kids. It's sure to be an eventful reunion. ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

Ohh my god I forgot to do the disclaimer.

I dont own the my profile pic or the 39 clues sadly. If i owned the 39 clues, Evan, Jake, Cara would not be messing with the golden couple- AmIan Natan, Dan


	2. Chapter 2

**Basic Info:**

 **Nellie and Jonah - 27**

 **Amy, Ian, Sinead, Hamilton, Ned, Ted – 24**

 **Dan, Natalie, Reagan and Madison – 21**

 **Amy and Ian are married as well as Dan and Natalie and Sinead and Hamilton. Ned is dating Madison and Ted is dating Reagan. Jonah is married to nellie**

 **I know Jonah and Nellie arent that age but I need them to be the same age.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's POV**

I was walking through the giant Kabra mansion with my three-year-old daughter, Olivia Hope Kabra. "Where are you" I texted my husband, the one and only Ian Kabra.

"In the limo" Ian texted back and I continued walking to our huge garage with Olivia. We were going to the Cahill's mansion along with the Holts and Starling for a long overdue reunion. We have become very close friends and haven't seen each other in a year.

"Hi daddy" Olivia or Liv as she prefers said as we climbed into the limo and joined her father.

"Good morning darling" Ian said to her then turned to me. "Hello love"

"Morning Ian" I replied deep in thought. Liv has already absorbed herself into the built-in TV in front of her seat next to me.

"What's wrong love" he asked putting an arm around me.

"Well Dan and Nat are the only ones who meet Liv. What's going to happen when the rest of the Cahills meet her. Our reunions will be hectic, that's what makes them THE CAHILL REUNIONS, so what will happen with the children." Amy panicked.

"Shhh, calm down, love" Ian soothed. It'll be fine, it'll be fine. It's just a reunion. You good?

"Mhhm" Amy replied putting her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy, when are we getting to Uncle Dan and Auntie Natalie's house" Liv asked.

"3 more minutes' sweetheart" I replied and Liv went back to watching the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie's POV

I was helping my husband, Dan Cahill, clean up the mansion a little bit before our relatives show up. The maids and servants cleaned up most of it and Dan had persuaded me to help as well. Just as we were finishing up I heard my nine month old daughter crying.

"Dan, I'm going to go check on Maddie" I called and headed to my daughter's room/nursery. I had just calmed her down and picked her up when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it" Dan shouted. I shook my head and started down the stairs.

Dan's POV

I ran towards the door and opened it to see the face of my sister and Ian. Then I looked at the little jumping girl and picked her up spinning her around. "Liv"

"Uncle Dan" she said and giggled.

"Are you going to let us in Daniel" Ian asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm good, thanks for dropping my niece, see ya!" I said teasing. "Oh and it's Dan.

"Ha-ha" Ian said and I moved to let them.

"Auntie!" Liv shouted and raced to hug Nat who was coming towards us.

"Hello darling, how are you" Natalie asked embracing her.

"Hi Maddie" Liv whispered to the baby in Nat's arms.

"Let me see my niece" Ian demanded taking the baby from his sister.

"Hello sweetie" Amy cooed and took the baby from Ian.

I heard the doorbell again and went to go get it along with Liv.


	5. Chapter 5

Nellie's POV

I knocked on the door of the Cahill mansion with Jonah next to me and my six year old son, Jack, the door opened to reveal Dan grinning. "Jonah my man and Nellie, how are you guys doing"

"Good" I replied.

"Off the hook" Jonah said.

"Who is this" Dan asked bending down to say hello to Jack.

"Dan meet my son Jack and my daughter Nadia, Jack and Nadia meet your uncle Dan" I introduced. I was then distracted by a black-haired girl with jade green eyes clinging to Dan's leg.

"Dan whose this" I asked.

"Oh this is Ian and Amy's daughter" he replied picking her up.

"Ohh she has Ian's hair with Amy's eyes" I said gazing at the little girl. "What's your name?" I asked the little girl.

"Liv" Liv replied snuggling closer to Dan.

"She's a bit shy with new people but very outgoing later." Dan told me.

"Dan can we come in" Jonah asked looking amused.

"I told you dweeb, introductions can be done inside, let the people in" Amy said coming up behind Dan. Dan gave Liv back to Amy and let Nellie, Jonah and Jack in. After going inside I hugged all four of them and Jonah hugged Amy, and Natalie, high-fiving Dan and Ian. I just then noticed the little girl in Amy's arms and looked at her. "Another kid Ames"

"No,no,no" this would be Maddie, or Madeline, Nat and Dan's daughter. I looked at her in surprise.

"Seriously? Can I hold her?" I asked Nat and then Amy put the child in my arms. "Hello baby" I cooed. Meanwhile the "men" were playing with Jack and Liv was next to Amy. Giving the baby back to Nat, I bent down to say hello and Amy bent down one one knee to make introductions.

"Liv sweetheart" Amy began, "this is you other aunt, her name's Nellie. Can you say hi dear?"

"Hi" Liv said shyly.

"Hi Liv, how are you" I asked gently. "Do you want to go with me to the rose garden?"

The girl's face lit up and I took her with me to the rose garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Nellie's POV

Liv and I walked to the rose garden chatting. The little girl was so adorable and her jade eyes were mesmerizing. We were chatting along and by the time we got to the rose garden, she was completely comfortable with me. As soon as we reached the garden Liv started pulling my hand.

"Come on Aunt Nellie" Liv said as she pulled me. I pulled her back and she looked at me with a pout on her face that looked so much like Amy's that my heart melted.

"We'll go as long as you promise me not to call me Aunt Nellie, K?" I said. "It makes me sound old. Just Nellie's fine"

Liv nodded. "Alright Nellie.Let's go make a bouquet."

We picked different color roses and I saw a pink rose. I plucked it and put it in Liv's hair and the rose matched her outfit perfectly. She wore a emerald green sleeve dress with a lacy pink hem and a pink roses.

I took a picture of her and showed it and she loved it. We decided to go back to put the roses in the big flower vase in the front room.


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie's POV

I heard the doorbell ring so I gave Maddie to Amy and went to go get the door. I opened the door to see the Holts and the Starlings. "Hey guys" I said letting them in. They all said hello and after they came in Dan tackled Hamilton and Amy hugged Sinead. I saw a little girl behind Sinead and went to go say hello to the twins. "Madison, Reagan! How are you guys."

"Good and we have an announcement" Reagan said and Madison nodded her head.

"Great, why don't we go to the living room and introduce everybody and then you guys can make the announcement." I said and showed them to the living room. Once we got there we saw Dan, Amy, Ian, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Sinead, Nellie, Jonah, Liv, Maddie, a little boy and a little girl were all lounging in the couches, beanbags and padded reclining chairs. "alright people!" I said and saw that no one was paying any attention so I changed tactics and yelled "I found a clue.". That got their attention, the adults immediately jumped from the couch looking alert. Then they looked around and the girls started giggling and they boys started chuckling. Soon everyone was flat out laughing, falling on couches and in the boy's case rolling on the ground. After about five minutes we regained some composure and settled into giggling and chuckling. Of course the kids were looking at us like we were nuts.

"Alright...how...about...updates/introductions" I asked between laughs. After we knew we weren't going to crack up we started. Dan and I went first. For the benefit of the little kids we went with Uncle Dan and Auntie Natalie. Then we introduced Maddie and then sat back down. Amy and Ian went next and introduced themselves and Liv. Since Maddie was currently with Ian and Amy as they insisted they spend time with their niece Liv was sitting in between Dan and I. Jonah and Nellie went next and introduced their twins, Jack and Nadia. Sinead and Hamilton followed them and introduced themselves and their daughter who was Kathy. Reagan, Madison, Ted and Ned went last and introduced themselves and said that they have an important announcement.

"Were engaged" they said at the same time and all the adults' jaws dropped. Two seconds later came the cheering and congratulating.


	8. Chapter 8

Liv's POV

I was sitting next Aunt Natalie and Uncle Dan when Aunt Natalie stood up and said something about introductions. I guess no one heard her because she looked a little frustrated. Then for some odd reason she screamed I found a clue! That got their attention the adults all jumped from their seats looking very alert. Then they looked at each other and started laughing. Daddy and Uncle Dan were rolling on the floor. Then they got themselves together and Aunt Natalie explained about the introductions. Aunt Natalie and Uncle Dan went first and introduced Maddie. Then, mommy, daddy and me. Then followed by some other people. After everyone was done four people came up and said something and now the adults are clapping and cheering. What is going on? Then mommy and Aunt Natalie led the kids to the playroom and then went back to the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily Maxin - thanks I tried to add other famous people in there as well

Harrison person - thank you love the support and i have no idea of abandoning this tory but my teacher needs me to write a story based on a TV show so i have to finish the assingment before i come back to this

Godgirl 13- I am continuing i promise that much but i have to finish another assignment before i do this. I read stories and I hate it when people stop in the middle and say they are discontiuing so i promise I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!

Thank you all that read this i appreciate it very much


	10. Chapter 10

Amy's POV

Nat and I could tell that the kids were confused by the looks on their faces so we led them to the playroom filled with all sorts of toys for boys and girls. After we dropped them off and set up the cameras to keep an eye on them - they were cahills after all - Nat and I walked back to the living room.

"How have you been Nat?" I asked my sister-in-law

"Oh my god your broter can be so annoying sometimes!" She replied with a frustrated look on her face and I couldn' but help giggle a little. "Glad you find my predicament funny"

"Trust me I know how he is, I am his sister after all" Amy said with a smile.

"How have you been Amy?" Nat asked.

"Good and your brother is so sneaky!"

"You did marry a lucian after all"

"I know, i know"

Couple seconds later we were back in the living room where Dan and Hamiliton and Jonah and Ian were having a wrestling match with Nellie and Sinead refereing. Nellie looked up from a match when she heard us walk in and said "Alright boys break it up."

They all sat back on the couches and Nat and I sat next to Dan and Ian.

"Alright the kids are in the plaroom so getting to know each other." Nat said as Dan put an arm around her shoulders.

"I do have an invention that I think you alll will want to know about." Sinead said.

"What is it" All the 'men' in the room except for Hamilton asked which made all the girls giggle.

"It's a time machine that not only freezes the time in the preset but it also erases the memory of our visit from the minds of all people present other than us so that we dont alter the past and change the present." Sinead said.

"Okay sinead now I'm going to need you to explain that to all of us non-Ekats" Dan said and Sinead sighed.

"It's a time machine that stops time in our time s that we don't miss anything and it anyone that's not wearing one of the accesiories that I have will not remember anything that happened. That way no matter what we do nothing will change the present. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Who want to try it?" Sinead asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright I need you all to make a decision. I need at least 3 opinions before doing the net chapter and from now on I will atleast try and do 1 chapter per week if not more. Thx

Ok so your options are

A) The kids come along with adults

B) No kids and only adults

Im also planning to make this into a series but still working on the plot line.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so it has been decided that only the adults will go, so enjoy the story. I will really try and update as soon as possible, but its the end of the year so testing and all that will be piling on but I promise to be more regular in the summer and I have vacataion soon so I'll try and update more often. Ok enough of my rant, enjoy the story.

We all looked at each other and in a second we knew our decision. We were Cahills after all, we can never turn down an adventure.

"Ok, so I actually have it with me, and I thought we could go back to when we are like 6 and 3 years?" Sinead asked looking around the room. "we should also probably leave our kids since we are going back to times with rivalry"

"I agree" Amy said and everyone nodded.

"Ok so we won't have to worry because time freezes - how you did that I have no idea - so let's go" Dan said jumping up. Laughing Sinead grabbed accessories from her purse. Necklaces for the girls and watches for the boys.

"Boys grab a watch and girls grab a necklace, and Amy you might want to leave Grace's necklace." Sinead said and Amy nodded her head. Reaching she unclasped and put in the drawer that was in the room. She went and grabbed a necklace that had three black flowers in the middle. Clipping it on she saw that the others also had necklaces corresponding with their branch color. Natalie had a red heart pendant with a jeweled red chain. Sinead had gold chain with a gold star locket and Reagon and Madison had similar a white chain and a white pendant with a blue stone in the middle. The boys had watches, dan a black one, Ian a red one, Hamilton had a blue watch and Ned and Ted had gold color ones. Once everyone had their accessories Sinead showed them the activate button, something so small that Cahills were able to see it once they knew what to look for, but any one else wouldn't see it. Amy and Natalie went to check on the kids, and found them playing. Quickly stepping out they headed to back to the living room, and went to their husbands. Ian flashed Amy a grin, seeing she was nerveous. Smiling she leaned up to give him a quick kiss and together pressed the activate button on their accessories. They dissappeared in a flash of light quickly followed by the others. Their time had paused and they were heading back into the past. Amy pressed herself closer to Ian who wrapped an arm around her. When her feet touched the ground she opened her eyes and gasped.

I'm sorry, I know I hate cliffies as well but this isn't reall one since like I'm writing another chapter the second I publish this. It's a cliffie for about a half an hour max


	13. Chapter 13

Next to Amy and Ian were the rest of the clue hunters all staring at the mansion. They knew it was the one before Grace's funeral but why were they her and more importantly why were their so many cars? Amy and Dan shared a look and ran for the doors the rest of them not far behind. Opening they stepped inside nd were immediately overwhelmed, Ian and Natalie came to stand next to them and Amy leaned onto Ian. Hearing voices she walked to the sitting room and opened it. What they found was not what they were expecting. Grace, Hope and Arthur Cahill, along with Isabel Kabra, Mary-Tood and Eisenhower Holt, Alister Oh and Cora Wizard. All eyes turned to the them as they opened the door startled.

"Who are you?" Grace asked and AMy and Dan immeaditly felt tears prick behind their eyes. Blinking them away Amy answered.

"My name is Amelia Hope Kabra and this is my brother Daniel Arthur Cahill" Amy said and Dan thanked her silently, still not able to form words. Amy leaned into Ian again for support as the shock of seeing her dead parents was still in full effect. The shocked looks on the adults faces did not help. The rest of them said their names out loud as well.

"Ian Kabra"

"Natalie Cahill"

"Hamilton Holt"

"Sinead Starling"

Ned Starling"

"ted Starling"

"Madison and Reagan Holt"

The adults looks of shock deepend. Sinead sighed and decided to explain.

"We are from the future, I invented a time machine and we decided to try it"

Hope got up from her seat and went over to Amy, "You look so much like my daughter but your name isn't right. It's Amelia Hope Cahill, not Kabra" Realiziaion dawned on her face. "You married Isabel's son?"

Amy nodded and she felt Ian's grip around her tighten.

"WHAT?" Authur and Isabel shouted at the same time. If the circumstances were different perhaps Dan would have laughed at his father and mother-in-law but he could hardly speak. Natalie squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he felt glad she was with him. The only women who could see through him were Amy and Natalie and Nellie.

"Why don't you sit and explain" Grace said gesturing to the many empty couches. Amy and Ian sat in one with Dan and Natalie on oneside and Nellie and Jonah on the other. Hamilton, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Madison and Reagan took up the rest of the seats. It was only then did Amy and Natile notice something. One being their younger selves and two being the stack of 10 books on the table. The title on the first said "39 Clues: The maze of Bones" and was deocrated with bones and skulls. It was Isabel who spoke first. Turning to her son she asked,

"You married the Cahill girl?" Ian nodded.

"why" This time it was Arthur.

"I loved her" Ian said simply and Amy moved closer to him.

"I do believe these books will help clear that up" Grace said and gestured to the books.

"Then let's start reading" Esinhower said and Grace picked up the book on the top.

Ok so I took this idea from dazzling Gem and I really wanted to put my own spin on it so...

I am also going to try and write as much as possible before summer and then put this on Hiatus for the summer because I wont have the 39 clues books in the summer. Therefore I'm really sorry, I'll try and do like 3 chapter a day. I cant promise I'll finish the entire series brofre summer vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait what are those books?" Dan asked.

"Hehe, funny story, well you see those books are about us. I wasn't expecting or the machine to send us to Grace's mansion so I tried the machine on those books. Looks like she found them." Sinead explained chuckling nervouesly and Grace nodded in confirmation. It seemed as though everyone was a bit too preoccupied at the moment. The Holts staring at each other, the Starlings doing nothing, the younger cahills and Kabras were glaring at Isabel and Isabel was glaring right back at them. Hope and Authur were looking at their children and Grace was just amazed at how well the children were getting along.

"What's going on mum?" A little girl next to Isabel asked. Seeing her Natalie's expression softened and with one swift glance at Ian, she got up picked up both the little girl and boy and walked back to her seat. She handed the little boy to Ian before placing the little girl in her lap.

 **AN: Ok so the Little Natalie will be the 6 yr old nat and Natalie will be present Natalie. Same for Ian, Amy and Dan.**

"Who are you" Little Natalie asked.

"I'm you but from the future" Natalie replied looking at the girl. Younger natalie looked scared. Natalie using a gentle voice said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you"

"But mum said not to trust anyone" Little Natalie said. the clue hunters chuckled darkly, their eyes darkening.

"That was some advice wasn't it?" Sinead said remembering how her brothers got hurt because she didn't trust Amy and Dan to be telling the truth. Thankfully those surgires worked and they were back to normal.

"Why don't we start reading?" Alister suggested trying to break the tension.

Grace picked up the book once again and started reading. (AN: Bold is the story everything elese is normal)

 **Five minutes before Grace Cahill died she changed her will.**

Grace looked up startled. _What?_

The mood in the room was considerably gloomier. Dan and Amy were looking at each other, neither looking away. the adults looked at them in confusion.

"They can talk with their eyes" Hamiltion supplied.

"How do you know that?" Isabel asked.

"We've been friends for like years" Hamilton said easily but was startled by the aduls turning to look at him.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"You'll find out as the series cotinues" Natalie said before turning to play with the little girl in her arms. On the couch next to her, Amy and Dan had broken their stare off and Amy was playing with Little Ian who was on Ian's lap. Ian knew she was trying her best not to cry and pulled her back next to him, wrapping an arm around her. That earned him a glare from his mother and Authur, and curious looks from the rest of the family.

 **Her lawyer brought put the alternate version, which had been her most gaurded secret for seven years.**

 **Whether or not she would actually be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre had never been certain.**

Everyone chuckled at Grace's proud expression.

"Only you mom" Hope said while blinking back tears.

 **"Madam," he asked. "Are you sure?"**

 **Grace gazed out the window, across the sunlight meadow of her estate.**

 **Her cat, Saladin, snuggled beside her as he had during her entire illness but his prescence was not enough to comfort her today.**

Saladin leaped onto Amy's lap, who began petting him. Ian shrank away a bit, not far enough to not be able to comfort Amy, but far enough from that cat.( Read AN at the end)

"I see the rivalries are still there huh Ian?" Amy asked teasing while the adults watched. The kids on the other hand were very amused by Saladin and Ian. As usual.

Saladin raised his head to look at Ian who was staring at him. Saladin raised his paws, claws out as Ian said "aaaAAAMMMYYY! Get that cat away from me!"

That was enough for the kids to burst out laughing, and Amy grabbed Saladin and rubbed him in the spot that calms him down. The adults were staring in shock, that behavior wasn't seen from Lucians. Isabel glared at Ian.

"You are a disgrace to the KABRA FAMILY, IAN" Isabel said. Amy stiffened but Ian just held her cold gaze.

"I am a disgrace, Isabel? then what about you? You lost the clue hunt to Amy and Dan, ended up in jail for life and then later sentenced to death because there was NO ONE willing to plead your case. And Vikram, your loving husband, abandoned you, went rogue and then later got himself killed"

The aduls stared at Ian in shock and Isabel just looked soo furious.

"i lost the hunt t-to THOSE BRATS?" Isabel screamed.

"Watch your tongue Isabel" The clue hunter all screamed jumping up. They looked threating even to the adults, who saw almost everything. Ian and Natalie could tell that even Isabel was a little scared. Out of nowhere they had daggers and dart guns pulled out aimed at Isabel.

"It seems like the children would tell the story much better than the books, let's just have them tell it" Alister said and everyone agreed. They put aside the books and the children put away their weapons, before sitting back down.

"You will not insult them, you understand?" Hamilton said.

"You don't even deserve to be in front of them. Amy and dan tried to help you, but then you just hd to try and break out of jail just to threaten us all and then even THEY gave up." Natalie yelled. The looks on their faces was one of pure anger. There was more anger directed to Isavel in this moment than all the hatred in Cahill history combined.

Grace looked at them astonished.

"Why don't we ask them questions we have first?" Cora suggested and Alister went first.

"What branch are Amy and Dan?"

"Madrigal" Dan replied. This caused another shouting match.

"Madrigals arn't a branch... throw them out..."

"SILENCE" Amy yelled and everyone turned to her. "We will let you sort out your thoughts, but we are exhausted. We can finish this tomorrow." Looking at her grandmother she said," We know where the guest rooms are, we can show ourselves up. You might be very necessary here"

With that all the clue hunters walked upstairs leaving the confused adults.

 **Ok so Im so sorry but I just hated typing up the entire book, not even think of the entire series. It's actually really exhausting so I'm just going to take them out. From now on I'm also no going to show all Cahills together, but instead break them off into groups. I will mostly focus on the one with Amy, Dan, Ian and Nat but I will show the others as well.**

Groups are -

Arthur, Hope Grace, Amy, Dan, Natalie, Ian and Isabel

Eisninhower, Mary-Todd, Madison, Reagon, Hamilton, Sinead, Ted, Ned, and Alister

Cora, Jonah, and Nellie

I promise I'll update soon. Maybe tomorrow, if not then thursday.


	15. Chapter 15

The clue hunters went up to the guest rooms but decided to pile into Amy and Ian's to play a game. They decided to play truth or Dare.

"I'll start" Dan said and they all protested. "THE NINJA LORD WILL START!"

"Fine' they all said defeated and Dan smirked. "My dear sister, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you to praise Evan and Jake in front of Ian" Dan said smirking.

Ian gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to kill at the mention of those two.

"Dan I don't know if Ian's going to sit through that without finding them and killing them right now" Sinead said.

Just then the door burst open and Amy and Ian visibly relaxed. "DAMN!" Dan yelled.

"LANGUAGE" All the adults yelled on instinct.

"We want proof you are friends and aren't acting" Cora said straight to the point.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked.

"I have a challenge that requires the cooperation of all the branches for it to be completed. Would you like to try?" Grace asked and they nodded. They all walked to the basement and Grace led them to a door that was similar to the one's in the Gauntlet. It needed all five branches to even get in. The adults went into a different room to watch. Beware, this is reality, if you get hurt, you are actually hurt. They all nodded and stepped in. The room flashed before their eyes and soon turned into a series of challenges. Looks like the first is Lucian. The first room was empty at first sight, but before they took at step forward Ian and Natalie yelled "WAIT."

"What?" Dan asked, looking around.

"Dart guns out, back to back" ian instructed. They all paired up, Ian and Natalie, Amy and Dan, Sinead and Hamilton, Ned and Ted, Reagan and madison and Jonah and Nellie.

"Group up. Four people together." With that Ian, Amy, Dan and Natalie were the first ones to step into the room and arrows and poison flew at them in all directions. They fought in unison, trusting that the others have your back and fighting to keep the others safe. It was an admirable strategy, one of the first Madrigal ones they learned. Depend on those you trust. They reached the door and tried pulling but it wouldn't work.

"Shield. Nat think you can get the code?" Amy yelled and Natalie stepped behind them. They kept the arrows and poison at bay as she cracked the code.

We're good, code's cracked, but we need to keep them off until the others get here. It's another one of the button doors." She said. They nodded and dan yelled that to the others. They nooded and moved across the room, succeding without any of them getting hurt. Once each button was pressed the shooting ceased and the door swung open.

"Everyone good?" Sinead asked and they nodded.

It looked like the Thomas were next. It was impossible. They had to run 100 miles. Without stopping. Sinead brightened as a thought struck her. It didn't say they all had to run 100 miles, just that they had to so why not do a relay.

"Guys if we do a relay run, we have less to run." She suggested and they all finished the 100 miles. Next was Ekaterina and they had to difuse a bomb. It was simple they all had to pull a wire at the same time. The adults were shocked. They were getting it done in record time. The Janus was up next and they had to get through the busy plaza without anyone noticing them. Finally the Madrigal. That was where disaster struck. Grace analyzed them and found her two grandchildren to be the closest they had to a leader. She built her resolve up and grabbed the gun. Hope figured out what her mother was planning and cried out NO. Grace pulled the trigger and darts were shot towards Amy and Dan. It took a while, but the darts finally found their target. Amy and Dan dropped to the ground, they could hear what was going on but couldn't do anything else.

"Well, well, well. It seems you are actors. Here's your deal. Either those two die and you all live, or those two live and you all die." Grace said over the speaker. It was killing her, but every word must sound true or they won't buy it.

"I expected his from my mother, but never you Grace!" Ian yelled, still trying to get Amy and dan to wake up. Tears were streaming down their faces. They all looked at each other and the decision was unanimous.

"We have made a choice. They will live, even if we die" Natalie yelled and Grace was astonished.

"Very well" More darts shot out, poisoned ones at the those who are alive and antidote ones to those who were poisoned.

"No, no, no, no, no, " Amy said the second she could get the words out. She looked at her cousins, her family, and she felt a hatred for those in the other room that she never felt. Even her parents and grandmother.

She broke down, Dan next to her, and she turned to the announcer. "Kill us, but they must live, we will do anything, but please" Amy begged. Grace looked at Hope and nodded. She sent another shower of darts to those lying on the floor. The darts found their targets and they sat up. Amy and Dan hugged them all, practically tackling them.

"Don't ever scare us like that again" Amy said her head buried in Ian's chest.

"You gave us quite the scare as well love." Ian said hugging her tighter. They heard the door open and instantly they were on their feet. Dart guns filled with the latest lethal poison that even Isabel wasn't immune to.

They locked onto their targets hand on the trigger, their faces a picture of determination and then...

 **CLIFFIE! I know i hate Cliffies as well so I'll update really soon... hopefully!**


	16. Chapter 16

If it wasn't for Amy's presence next to him, Ian was sure he would have pulled the trigger. He didn't care if that trigger hit his mother, or even Hope, Arthur or Grace. It was their fault anyway that Amy and Dan had almost died. Next to him Amy was shaking inside. On the outside though her face was steely and her posture was cool, relaxed even. Her hand on the trigger was steady, even though she was screaming at herself on the inside.

"Amy? Dan?" Hope called looking at her children in worry. They wouldn't shoot them right? They were their parents and grandmother! The children's looks told them otherwise. Amy and Dan looked at each other and it was Dan who spoke.

"Why? Why did you try to kill us?" He asked and it took everything in him to not break down. Their own parents wanted to KILL THEM! What was wrong with their life?

"We had to make sure, that was the madrigal test. We needed to know if you were willing to sacrifice everything. Obviously your parent's arn't enough motivation. I needed something more. Problem was, it didn't seem like you had a leader so we shot Amy and Dan" Grace explained calmly and Ian felt his hand tighten around the gun.

"Ian" Amy whispered and the grip relaxed slighty.

"We'll listen now if you want to explain" Hope said softly looking at her children. No one even so much as looked at another, but they got used to thinking on the same brainwave. Amy nodded her head and they split into the groups. Amy, Ian, Dan and Natalie went to Hope, Arthur, Grace and Isabel, while the Holt children and the Starling triplets went with eisnihower, mary-Todd and Alister. Finally Nellie and Jonah went with Cora.

Amy and the rest of them went to the living room to talk. Grace and Isabel sitting in a reclining chair, Hope and Arthur on a love seat. Ian, Natalie, Amy and Dan were sitting in the five seater couch. Natalie began.

"Well so we went to Grace's funeral and she made the Clue hunt official by making it into a contest. She gave us an option, 1 million dollars or a clue. Those who are here with us along with Irina Spasky and Alister Oh decided to participate in the contest. It took us about 5 weeks to finish the entire clue hunt, complete with back stabbing, cheating, lying, and... deaths. Irina gave her life saving Amy and Dan, and later Alister died during a Vesper captivity time period. The ones who always helped us were always Amy and Dan, and most of the time we took them as granted. Thanks to Isabel here, we grew up being raised as being better that others. In the end Amy and Dan won the clue hunt, everyone was friends, we met up for boot camp every now and then, but we lived in different parts of the world. We had reunions often as well. Of course during that time, Amy started dating this guy named Evan and he helped us with defeating the vespers. Of course ian was insanely jealous but that's not the point right now. After that Evan and Amy broke up and then after a while she started dating this guy named jake Rosenbloom. He and his brother, who was a friend of Dan's, also helped us with the Vespers and then helped us again when this guy named J. Rutheford Pierce found the serum and wanted to take over the world, basically. We had to find the antidote to the serum or the person who took it would have died in a week. Pierve of course took a modified version so he didn't have the full powers nor the deadline but he had occasional side effects. Then Dan lost Olivia's journal and Amy took the full undilauted serum. We did finally make the serum and got it to her just in time, but she is stubborn. Once that was over, Amy and Dan took a break from Cahill leadership and passed it onto Ian and I. Of course ian and Saladin had gotten fabulously and I couldn't even be near him, because of my allergies. Then this guy name dthe outcst, who later turned out o be Nathaniel Hartford, came and basically tried to rid the earth of Cahills. He recreated four major disasters, we couldn't stop one of them and lost many Lucians. Finally Amy and Dan took back the leadership, too exhausting, I don't know how they do it everday, and then we all moved closer so we were always nearby. Finally Ian and Dan proposed and we got married. Then sinead and Hamilton and now the twins are engaged. We were having a reunion when we trie dthis time machine and you know the rest" Natalie said in a rush. "That was our life from Grace's funeral to present time. Any questions?"

The adults just stared at them in shock like she told them that aliens were invading Earth or that pigs were flying. Although with cahills anything could happen.

Their jaws dropped in unision and tryed but failed at forming words.


	17. Chapter 17

The adults were still staring at them in shock. It was Hope who spoke first. "Oh my darling children, I am so sorry you had to go through all that."

That snapped Isabel out of her shock. "Ian how dare you give up Cahill leadership, your sister was always weak but I thought you at least had _some_ backbone. Guess I was wrong. And how could you marry her? Ian they're _poor_!" Isabel snapped. All four stiffened.

"No, you will not speak about me nor my sister-in-law that way, you understand? Let me make this clear, we are from the future. You may be immune to the Lucian poison from this time but not ours. We can make your death the most horrible one possible. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Natalie hissed. Isabel looked taken back but recovered quickly, masking her emotions.

"Amy,Dan, why did you marry the Kabras? Why after all they did to you? To our family?" Arthur asked his voice getting louder.

"Because I loved him." Amy said simply.

"Arthur she has the right to marry who she wants. Especially since she was basically left to fend for her and her brother's life, after she had no one else to support her, because everyone died and left them!" Hope said and Arthur sank back down.

"How did this Kabra-Cahill relationship start?" Grace asked looking genuinely curious.

"Ooh we'll take this story!" Dan and Natalie said in unison and Amy and Ian groaned. "NO!" They yelled.

"The ninja lord has spoken, now get ready for the story of your life, the love story of Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra!" Dan said grinning, Natalie joining him. "You devils" Ian groaned but chuckled nonetheless along with Amy.

It all began in the clue hunt. We were going to Korea when Ian and Nat stole our boarding passes. Nellie was trappe don te plane with them and we had to catch a ride with Uncle Allister. We trusted him again and and when we got to Korea there were ninjas after us and the Kabras saved us. Oh and they tried to poison Nellie but it backfired on them. So we had an alliance and then we were in the car when Ian touched Amy's hand and did a mind-meld on her turning her into a love alien." Dan said grinning. Amy groaned saying, "I did not turn into a love alien."

"Anyway I seemed that Ian was fascinate do by Amy, and a true that time I didn't realize why, even though Isabel never saw it, in the clue hunt Ian always had a soft spot for Amy and I did for Dan but I pushed mine to the bottom. Ian on the other hand couldn't. I swear he would spend hours staring at her picture!" Natalie said smirking at Ian who dropped his head into his hands.

"Huh, how come I never heard about this before Ian?" Amy whispered to him, giggling slightly.

"Because love,... I'm going to destroy Nat later. Or better yet, her wardrobe." He whispered back and Natalia shrieked.

"You wouldn't dare Ian!"

"How did you hear that?" Ian asked shocked and she simply smirked.

"can we finish the story please?" Dan asked an evil look on his face. They all nodded and Natalie started again...


	18. Chapter 18

"Ok so were at Alister's mansion and he told us we have sometime and to explore, but of course Ian had to go and explore the maze, the one place Alister warned us not to. SO he was wandering the maze when he suddenly screamed. We all rushed to find..." Natalie said and started laughing as the memory came back to her. Amy and Dan soon followed realizing what they were thinking. Ian's face became a tomato and he buried his face into his hands, groaning at the memory of that blasted dog.

"All... you... had... to... do... was... not... go... there..." Dan choked out between laughs. Amy calmed down a bit to offer a sympathetic glance at her husband before cracking up at his face. The ever-so proper Ian Kabra as red as a tomato. Not a sight you see often.

"Will someone please explain why all of you are laughing like hyenas and Ian looks like a tomato, really Ian where hs all your training gone?" Isabel reprimended.

Amy took a deep breath and continued, "basically Ian was bit by Alister's dog Buffy, and you could see his boxers" Amy said quickly trying not to laugh.

"He... He... had... pink... boxers with... white... dollar... signs" Dan said holding doubling over with laughter.

"Glad you are all having so much amusement at my misfortune" Ian said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You're welcome dear brother" Natalie said still howling with laughter. Even Hope, Arthur and Grace laughed while Isabel glowered.

"Will you all just CONTINUE!" Isabel said.

"Ok, ok." Natalie said regaining her posture and her voice. "then Alister showed us his secret library and Amy was SO happy, and Daniel was just over the moon" Natalie said grinning at Dan.

"well you try going to a hundred libraries with Amy and then tell me how you should act when you see another god damn freakin library!" Dan said.

"Anyway so Amy and Ian basically searched until Amy found a clue that lead us to a... _CAVE!"_ Dan continued, emphasisng the word CAVE, making both Amy and Ian blush firetruck red.

Grace cut in. "Why don't we finish this up tomorrow morning, it's getting late" She said and they all nodded heading up to the guest rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys... ok I know I really broke all my updating rules and promises and was a hypocrite but im so sorry. I was going to update atleast a couple chaps memorial weekend but I can't now because im so freaking stupid. I was on a bike trail with my best friends and i crashed into a tree cause i was not looking where i was going. In my defense it was getting dark and i couldn't see well. So as a I got a broken arm, sprained leg, and a mild concussion. My doctor said I can't write, type, swim, play tennis or do anything basically until June 26. I really wish it wasn't like this but im so sorry. im kind of already breaking the rules but not really since im using the voice to text feature on my ipad, so im sorry for all the grammer and spelling errors, i cant do anything. once again im so sorry and i promise on june 26 and at the latest june 27 there will be atleast 2 chapters.

thanks guys and im still reading, and dont worry ill keep the promise, check back on my stories on june 27 and there will be new chapters. i promise.

Hugs and Kisses

Eliana


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys *ducks all things being thrown*

Ok so I deserved that, and now I ask you not to kill me but I'm putting this up for adoption. *Ducks the knife* I said don't kill me!

If anyone wants this story just PM k?

Love you all,

Hugs and Kisses

Eliana


End file.
